Unfinished
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: Written for the SaveChuckAndBlair fan fic challenge. Future C/B.


This is a one shot I wrote for the SaveChuckAndBlair fan fic challenge. The prompts were red, home or waiting. I chose red and home. It's set in the future since the present is so depressing at the moment on the show. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave a review.

* * *

><p>Chuck Bass entered the grand ballroom of the Palace hotel for another charity gala. He straightened the bowtie of his tuxedo and scanned the room quickly. He saw her immediately across the room.<p>

Red, of course she had chosen red. She knew how much he loved her in the that color. She was doing it to torture him he was sure of it. Around her neck was the diamond necklace he had given her four years ago after the birth of their son and only child.

He grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and downed it in one long swallow. He grabbed the arm of the next waiter he saw and demanded a scotch neat. Just then a man wrapped his arm around Blair and he growled at the waiter. "Make it a double."

The nervous employee rushed off to do Mr. Bass' bidding.

Before he could even take a step some board members of Bass Industries approached him. So he spent the next fifteen minutes engaging in small talk as he kept an eye on Blair. He also downed two scotches and was onto a third.

He watched Blair slyly as he conversed with the board members. He kept his eye on her as she flirted and laughed with her companion. She knew he was watching her and she was laying it on thick. He recognized the man who had his arm around his wife from a file his P.I. had sent over a couple of weeks ago. His name was Jean Delacroix. He worked at her mother's company in International P.R. and of course he was French. What was it with her and the fucking French?

He saw out of the corner of his eye Jean's hand sliding down to her lower back resting practically on her ass and it made his blood boil. He drained his glass and excused himself from the group of board members.

He needed to put a stop to this now. As he crossed the ballroom Lily stopped him. "Charles, when did you get back?"

Chuck kissed her cheek. "This morning."

"I'm assuming the meetings went well."

Chuck was slightly distracted as he spied Blair leaving the room. "Yes. Can I fill you in on everything tomorrow? I need to speak to Blair for a minute."  
>Lily squeezed his arm. "Be nice Charles."<p>

He held up his hands. "When am I ever not nice."

He gave her a smile as he quickly crossed the room and exited the door Blair had just walked out of. His bodyguards were close behind. Chuck had made a lot of enemies in the last five years and security for himself and his family was always top priority.

He saw a hint of blood red silk disappear through the ladies lounge door. He motioned for Roger as he stopped in front of the door. "Make sure no one bothers us. Apologize and have the ladies use the lounge down the hall."

The man nodded. "Of course Mr. Bass." Roger had worked for the Bass family for years and never questioned an order.

Chuck pushed the door open to find two elderly women in front of the bank of sinks. He smiled at them. "Excuse me ladies, I'm looking for my wife. She was unwell."

They didn't need to ask who his wife was everyone knew the Bass'. The older of the two nodded. "She's in the bathroom."

Chuck smiled again. "Is there anyone else in here?"

The woman shook her head. "I don't think so Mr. Bass."

He unbuttoned his jacket and sat down on the velvet couch making himself comfortable. "Thank you. I'll just wait for her here."

The woman quickly put away her lipstick and gave her friend a look. She then turned to leave. "Goodnight Mr. Bass."

He nodded his head in their direction. "Enjoy your evening ladies."

The old women left the bathroom whispering with their heads together. Within ten minutes everyone knew that Charles Bass had gone into the ladies restroom to find his soon to be ex-wife.

Blair entered the lounge a few moments later unaware of Chuck on the couch in the corner. She crossed to the sink and washed her hands.

Chuck couldn't take his eyes off of her bare back. He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw. "Good evening Blair."

She jumped as she was grabbing a towel. "Chuck you scared me." Then the reality of her husband sitting in the ladies lounge hit her. "What are you doing in here?"

He got up slowly and crossed to where she stood at the sink. He looked her up and down as he approached her. "I wanted to speak to my wife in private."

She tossed the paper towel away and turned back to the mirror. Reaching into her evening bag she pulled out her red lipstick and began to apply it. She blotted her lips. "Chuck I'm not your wife anymore. Remember?"

He looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I haven't signed the papers yet so technically we're still married."

She sighed slipping the lipstick back into her bag. "You were supposed to sign them before you left for your trip."

"I didn't have time." He reached out and ran a hand down the ivory expanse of her back. He stepped behind her and looked at her over her shoulder. "What are you doing here with that French fuck?" His hands were resting on her hips and he gave them a squeeze much harder than he intended.

"I needed an escort for tonight and he volunteered."

Chuck pushed her hair back to expose the side of her neck. "I'm sure he did. I would appreciate it if you would conduct yourself appropriately. Until the divorce is settled you are still very much my wife and I won't be made a fool of. Is that clear?"

She glared at him in the mirror. "This from the man who has screwed, how many different women since our separation? You have no right to lecture me."

He turned her around roughly to face him. "Don't push me Blair."

She leaned into him a bit. "Or what?"

"Or I may have to rethink a few clauses in the divorce agreement. I may want to add some clauses as well. Like possibly full custody of Ned."

Blair tried to push him back. "Don't you dare use our son to threaten me. We agreed not to drag him into our mess."

He leaned forward. "That was before his mother started acting like a whore."

She slapped him hard. "You're disgusting. Attending a charity gala with a colleague of my mother's does not make me a whore. Sign the papers Chuck so we can end this."

He lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. " He looked back up to see her eyes filling with tears.

She sighed. "Chuck we've spent months ironing out the details of our divorce and it's time for us to move on."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "I don't want to move on. I did a lot of thinking while I was away on this trip and I don't want a divorce. I want my family back. I want you and Ned with me. I tried and I'm not ready to walk away from us." He pushed her back to rest against the counter.

Blair closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Chuck please don't do this. You're just dragging out the inevitable."

"What's inevitable Waldorf is you and me." He kissed her again and as he deepened the kiss he was met with about two seconds of resistance before her mouth opened for him. She tasted like champagne and strawberries.

The scent of her Chanel No. 5 filled his nostrils. Her skin was like silk. He reached up and tugged the dress from her shoulders and pulled it down exposing the top of her beaded corset underneath. Her breasts were heaving nearly spilling out of the cups.

She pulled her arms free of the silk and wrapped them around his neck. She released the tiniest of moans and he knew she wanted this as much as him.

He reached around to her lower back and unhooked the corset. He pulled it from between them and let it fall to the floor. His mouth immediately covered her left breast as his hand went to her right.

He then kissed a trail to her neck and up to her ear. "You're so eager Mrs. Bass," he whispered as she pulled the hair at the back of his head and wrapped her left leg around his waist. "Hasn't there been anyone else since the last time we were together a month ago?"

She released a breath, "Chuck."

He slid the red silk of her skirt up around her waist and pushed the red lace of her La Perlas aside pushing a finger deep inside of her. "Judging by how wet you are I'd say no." He pumped his finger deep inside of her. "Answer me. Has any other man fucked you?"

She looked at him slightly dazed and shook her head. "Of course not." She kissed him. "How can I be with anyone else? I love you."

He smiled at her. "I'm not divorcing you Blair."

She reached between them and started to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his trousers. "No. I don't want a divorce either. You're my husband and you're the only one I have ever wanted." She panted as she reached into his pants and pulled his erection free.

He ripped her La Perlas from her and lifting her up onto the counter he entered her hard. He kissed her as he stopped, holding himself deep inside of her. No woman would ever come close to her. She was perfection.

He kissed her again and he whispered "I love you so much," as he started to move with deep, long strokes inside of her.

She kissed his neck right above his collar and he almost lost it when she licked a trail up to his ear taking the lobe into her mouth and nipping it just hard enough to cause him to hiss a warning, "Blair."

She wrapped both legs around his waist and tipped her head back as she let out another whimper.

He watched her in the mirror. She was absolutely beautiful. Why did they waste so much time fighting? They were meant to be together. He decided from this moment on it would be different. He wasn't going to lose her ever again.

He leaned forward tangling his hand in her dark curls. He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her. His hands went to her hips and he pulled her forward to meet each thrust. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and held him close to her as she deepened the kiss.

He reached between them to help her along in her climax and five minutes later they were both spent.

Chuck stepped back from between her legs and tucked himself back into his pants.

She was still sitting on the edge of the counter. Her dress still bunched at her waist. Her skin glistened with perspiration and she had never looked more beautiful to him. He ran a hand through his hair to straighten it as she slowly pulled her dress back up her arms and onto her shoulders.

He took her hand and helped her from the counter. He kissed her gently. "I want to go home. I want to see my son and get into our bed together."

She nodded as she bent over to retrieve her corset from the floor. She turned to face the mirror and grimaced. "I'm a mess."

He kissed the back of her head. "You look gorgeous. I'll have Roger escort you out the back and to the car. I'll go make the rounds quickly to say our goodbyes and meet you in five."

He spied her red, lace La Perlas ripped and lying on the floor. He bent down retrieving them and putting them into his pocket.

She sighed. "Another ruined set."

"Sorry I couldn't help it. You know how I get when you're in red. I can't control myself."

"The color has nothing to do with it and you know it." She picked up her evening bag and headed towards the door.

He kissed her one more time as he sent her with Roger to the waiting limo. He would make the rounds quickly. He was desperate to get home. He hadn't slept there in six months and he had missed it terribly. He was going to lock himself away with his family for the rest of the weekend. There was no place like home.

FIN


End file.
